Whitz Wolf
The Whitz Wolf (also known as the Sword Wolf and Rez Tiger) is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The three versions of the Zoid inhabit their own, separate continuities; Whitz Wolf in the Three Tigers Battle Story, Sword Wolf in the Zoids: Genesis anime and model line, and Rez Tiger in the Zoids: Generations limited edition model line. Overview The Whitz Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid, created by the ZOITEC Corporation. It is a Fuzor, designed to merge with Savinga and form the Whitz Tiger. A formidable Zoid in its own right, the Whitz Wolf is very fast and agile, comparable to the Liger Zero. Its triple ion boosters give it tremendous acceleration, as well as the ability to leap long distances. The Zoid also carries a pair of long-range beam cannons which give it a reasonable offensive punch. The Whitz Wolf is not heavily armored, instead relying more on its speed to avoid harm. Fuzor The Whitz Wolf is designed to combine with Savinga, a Squirrel-type Zoid. The Fused Zoid is known as the Whitz Tiger, one of the three Legendary Tigers of the Battle Story and the "true" form of the Whitz Wolf. In this form, the Zoid becomes Tiger-type, and increases its speed and maneuverability, as well as the power of its systems. Because the combined Zoid has an ancient Tiger's core, it is more powerful and more capable than the combination of Savinga and Whitz Wolf would normally be. However, the Whitz Tiger can only maintain this form for limited periods of time before being forced to separate into its component Zoids. Whitz Tiger Imitate The Whitz Tiger Imitate is, a copy of the Whitz Wolf and Savinga, permanently combined into Whitz Tiger mode created by ZOITEC after creating Whitz Wolf and Savinga. This Zoid doesn't use the true "Ancient Tiger" core, instead using an "imitation" core. This affects the power of the Zoid, placing it between the Whitz Wolf and the true Whitz Tiger. Rez Tiger The Rez Tiger is a variant specific to the Zoids: Generations limited edition model line, which inhabits a parallel (but separate) continuity to Genesis. In addition to the normal Whitz Tiger weapons, the Rez Tiger carries a large blade which can be mounted on the Zoid's back or in its mouth. The Rez Tiger is already combined with Savinga, but is capable of separating into its component Zoids. When separated, either the Whitz Wolf or the Savinga can carry the sword. Battle Story appearances Of the three legendary Tiger Zoid cores discovered by ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, the Whitz Wolf was the first Zoid to enter service in ZAC 2230. Unable to completely reconstruct the legendary Whitz Tiger in a single body, ZOITEC used its experience in Blox Zoid manufacture to create Savinga, which carried the remaining components, while being a formidable Zoid itself. When combined, the Whitz Tiger proved to be a formidable adversary. To compete with it, Zi-Arms (The arch-rival to ZOITEC) created the Death Raser and Parablade, which combined into the Decalto Dragon. As the war between the two companies escalated, the Whitz Tiger was frequently used to attack Zi-Arms installations. Eventually, the Zoid was instrumental in the defeat of the rampaging Death Saurer. Unlike many other Zoids, it was rather ambiguous if, in the battle story, the Whitz Tiger was a unique Zoid, or just a Zoid type. Both views are represented in the battle story. Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Sword Wolf is a Zoid coming form the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology, and has no connection to its appearance in the Three Tigers story. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. The Savinga, and thus the Whitz Tiger, do not exist in the Genesis continuity. Media appearances Anime The Sword Wolf is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime, and is piloted by a man named Ra Kan, who is the leader of the Digald Suppress Army. Both of its swords are made from a rare material called Metal-Zi, which is the only substance capable of slicing through a Bio-Zoid's Hell Armour. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids